Existing Misery
by Thedeadwilleatyou
Summary: My name is Yugi but you prefer to call me cutter or freak. You dont even know me but you are happy to judge. You dont know my life or my stroy but still you tease me, bully me, beat me. ME! a 16 year old girl. Do you feel proud, do you feel tough beating up a defenseless girl. I get this crap at home but No!, you continue like i am nothing but scum. But i have a secret: I'm a Witch
1. Chapter 1

Existing Misery

Another day, another pointless day that I have to go to school. School, I used to like the place until the popular group was formed. Everything changed that day for me and for them. You see I'm what you would call an Emo or as they like to call me cutter. The others were just normal kids like me until people started taking in their beauty, once one person wanted them they all wanted them.

"Yugi, you're going to be late for school AGAIN!" my step mother yelled to me from downstairs. You see my mother vanished 12 years ago, just vanished like thin air. After 5 years of grieving my father finally decided to re-marry a lady called Katherine. She was nice when my father was around but when she wasn't, she was a bitch to me. But to make things even worst she has a daughter, Claire who thinks she owns the world.

I tried to go to my father, trying to tell him about Claire and Katherine. Tried to tell him the times they would beat me constantly but he would never listen, always saying how much of a liar I was and how dare I speak of Katherine that way. Only then did I truly believe I was alone, alone to fight the sins of our world by myself.

I walked down the stairs only to get a glare form Katherine.

"You're wearing that and you wonder why you don't have any friends, why would anyone want to be friends with an Emo depressed freak….. I think your mother was right in leaving, you pathetic little bitch… now get out of my sight"

I nodded opening the door before deliberately slamming it as hard as I could. I hated how Katherine talked about my mother, like I was the cause of everything. I was only four sorry if I didn't know what to do at that point in time.

I always tried to be late to school so I didn't bump in with the popular's, they were just like Katherine constantly teasing me of how much of a freak I was. But little did they know I could crush them in a second for I had a secret:

I was a witch

But not just any witch, I was a Salem witch. My family were lucky to survive the trials over 400 years ago, if they didn't I wouldn't be here. Would that really be a bad thing though?

I made it to the front gates of Domino high. The gates were tall and towered over me like a giant glaring down at me. I looked around seeing the grounds empty, deserted and silent, only the breeze crashing into the trees made a noise.

I quietly made my way through the gates, walking steadily to my locker. As usual my locker was covered in notes, none nice.

_Freak_

_Cutter_

_Loser_

_Whore_

I ripped the notes from my locker; I would be lying if I said they didn't hurt. I could feel tears prick my eyes but refused to fall. I grabbed my stuff before slamming the door wiping my eyes before opening the class door.

The room went silent as soon as I entered, I saw the teacher give a look that could only be described as sympathy. I held my book tighter making my way to my usual desk.

_Why doesn't she just die, can't she tell nobody wants her here_

_God she is such a freak no wonder her mother left her, I would_

_Yeah imagine seeing that face every day, I'm surprised she didn't commit suicide._

I tried to ignore the nasty comments like every other day, but unfortunately I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, falling flat on my face

"CUTTER!" one of the popular's yelled before receiving high-fives from the rest. I looked up grabbing my fallen stuff before shuffling the rest of the way to my chair. I ignored the laughter that was faced at me with the rest of the nasty comments, what did I do to deserve this, why does everyone hate me so much.

"Well Class today you will all be writing an essay about yourself then presenting it to the class by the end of the lesson" I heard the teacher yell while the rest groaned. "Now get to it!" everyone was in a mad dash scribbling everything down as fast as they could and in no time the lesson was over.

"Mr Wheeler you're up" the teacher called as one of the popular's with blond shaggy hair made his way in front of the class.

"Well I'm Joey Wheeler, I love food. There is never a day that goes by when I don't love food. I have friends and fame, my life couldn't be any better than it is today. I have a sister who is there for me and we look after each other like a hawk, if there was anything I could change about my life there would be nothing. Even though life can be tough I wouldn't give it up for the world." Joey finished giving all the girls smile making them swoon.

"Well Joey that was very short but it said everything about yourself; you may sit down… Miss Muto you're up"

I could feel everyone stares on the back of my neck as I made my way to the front of the class. My palms were starting to sweat while my throat began to close over. I heard someone mumble cutter from the back row.

"When you're ready" the teacher said giving me an encouraging smile, I took a deep breath before I began.

"My name is Yugi, not like you would know

I'm the little freak, which sits in the back row

I'm the little girl you taunt, name and play

You tease me for hours, until the end of the day

My life isn't perfect, I think you should know

My step mother beats me, just for show

She beats me until my hands stained, blood red

You have to look twice; you would think I was dead

When it is winter, windows of ice

My dreams of death, my mind suicide

Beatings are harsh, my body torn

Say goodbye, for tomorrow I'll be gone"

I looked up to see everyone in shock, my own tears glistening in my eyes.

"I should go" I said running but not before my eyes connected with ones of blue ice.


	2. A night in the rain

Existing Misery

Chapter 2: A night in the rain

I had to get out of their fast; everyone faces everyone's judgemental eyes I just couldn't take it. But what I didn't expect was to see Kiaba looking at me with….. Sympathy. No that's not right why anyone would care for me the cutter, the antisocial freak.

I ran to the girls toilets like a pathetic two year old would run to her room. I pushed the door open only to come face to face with Tea Gardner, the leading girl in the popular group. She glared at me like I was something vile, something that was lower than dirt.

"Watch were you're going cutter, geeze now I'm going to have to burn these cloths later now you've touched them thanks a lot freak" she said pushing me out of the way, not even caring for the pain was showing in my eyes. I just walked in front of the mirror and cried for the rest of the day, staying confined in my little shell.

Hours after I heard the bell go and waited for another 20 minutes till I knew everyone else was gone. Only then did I crawl out from my small little space, cautiously walking to my locker and grabbing my possessions with anyone wanting to mess with me.

I walked outside seeing the clouds slowly going grey as it opened up to the rain. I had already known my step mother had picked up my sister leaving me behind. I was just nothing but a shadow to Katherine, nothing but dirt to walk over.

The rain started to pelt down; in only three minutes I was drenched head to toe and had about a 2km walk before me. Walking in the rain never bothered me though, it gave me a calming feel and was the only consistent thing in my life to count on. The roads were filled with slowly speeding cars, but as always none were kind enough to offer a ride to a defenceless 16 year old girl. The further I got the heaver the rain became, the cold September wind blow hard to my already freezing body.

"You look cold little girl" a gruff voice said from the darken alleyway before me. The man looked tall and slender and wore a predatory smile across his face.

"No I'm fine thankyou" I said politely to the man which only seemed to make him smile more, stepping into my path blocking me from my trip home. I opened my mouth only to have his hand cover my mouth and the other around my waist pulling me into the alleyway.

He threw me against the wall with a hard thud before inclosing me with his body, stopping any chance of escaping. I tried to scream only to have the thug shove his tongue down my throat, ruff and hard he started to grind against me. Before his hands moved towards my blouse ripping it off in one clear movement, my top half of my body was exposed. I bit his tongue before screaming out to anyone, anyone to save me. The man looked at me before pushing me to the ground with a slap to my face. I let my tears flow freely even though you couldn't tell I was crying for the rain kept it hidden.

He ripped off my skirt and tights only leaving me in my underwear before fiercely opening my legs undoing his pant trousers, slipping them down his slim figure. Before running his hand over my under garments, then ripping it off.

"Stop, stop please" I cried out only to have the man grin at me before thrusting his manhood into me fiercely, pain raked my body as screams left my throat making it go dry. He continued in and out making me feel like filth as his hands went up and crawled to my breasts.

"GET OFF OF HER" I heard a young man yell in a dangerously low voice, pulling the taller man off of me. I felt dirty and so unholy that a curled in on myself, crying into my hands rocking back and forth. I never thought this would be how I lost my flower my dignity . I didn't even know the man was gone until I felt the hand of my savour touch my shoulder. I gave a whimper before opening my eyes to see….. Kiaba, Seto Kiaba.

His eyes seemed to darken as he noticed the old scars and bruises that littered my naked body that beheld before him. He kneeled down taking his jacket off rapping it around my naked torso before picking me up slowly. I looked at him in the eye before breaking down into his chest, my tears soaking through the black shirt as the limo began to move. I let my eyes begin to close to the slow movements of the limo, finally letting my mind go into an unconscious state.


End file.
